Thank God For Power Outages
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Upon arrival of Hurricane Sandy, the gang is over Tiffany's house in Jersey. What will happen when the power goes out? Rated M to be safe Pony/OC (Kate), Dally/OC (Tiff), Darry/OC (Kelsey)


**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

****_**Okay, I don't own the outsiders, BUT i do own Tiffany, my friend owns kate, and my other friend owns kelsey... AND me and my friend own the idea of this whole thing.**_

_**I got really bored waiting for this freakin hurricane sandy to come so this is what happened. ENJOY**_

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

Today is finally the day. After a whole week of NONSTOP talking, Hurricane Sandy makes landfall in Jersey.

_Great... just freakin' wonderful. Well, at least the guys and Kate and Kelsey are here at my house._

Two-Bit is watching Mickey on the TV, Steve and Soda are playing poker while Pony, Johnny, Darry, and Kelsey watch, and Kate is literally laying on Pony. Dally wraps his arm around me as we make jokes about the hurricane's name.

_They could've named it anything else OTHER than Sandy. Soda should have seen these jokes coming since that's the name of his ex-girlfriend._

Steve and Soda end up, after four games won two each.

"Guys, why don't you play one more?" I suggest to the pair.

"Naw, besides." their hands instantly lock. "Arm wrestlin' is a lot more effective." Steve says.

Steve eventually wins. I look over and see Darry and Kelsey lockin' lips again.

I sigh. "Guys... umm, can ya stop. NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU TWO SLURPIN' EACH OTHER'S SPIT!" I say. This only makes them make out even rougher.

Suddenly, we hear a loud crash and the lights go out. It is pitch black now.

"Well shit." I say since it's my house. "Damn it!" I get up and slowly walk to where the generator is. I come back into the room and sit on who I thought was Dally. "Guys, the generator blew, we ain't gonna have light until this thing is over." I say.

"Okay... Tiff..." I hear Steve say.

"Yeah Steve- O?" I ask.

"Ya mind gettin' off of me?" He asks. I then feel a pair of hands grab my hips and drag me onto the person's lap.

"Don't mind if she does." Dally's sly voice says to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses behind my ear.

"Alright, so lets' try to keep ourselves occupied. Lets' play..." I begin to say.

"THE NERVOUS GAME!" Kate screams out.

"OKAY OKAY! Damn... okay so, who wants to start." I ask the group of people.

"I'll start I guess." Pony says. I can't tell if he started but eventually...

"Ya just wanna go make out hun?" Kate asks. Then, we hear footsteps scurry upstairs and a door slam.

"...Okay so, who's next?" I ask again. Dally's arms get tighter around me.

"I'll go next doll." Dally say. I could almost feel him smirking behind me.

I sigh. "Fine, go ahead. I think this is pointless since we already had sex so I won't be nervous." He places his hand on my right boob. _Of course..._

"Ya nervous?" he asks.

"No..." I reply. He glides his hand down toward the zipper of my jeans.

"Ya nervous?"

"No." I feel him begin to unzip my jeans. "Dal, what the hell ya doin'?"

"So you ARE nervous." He says.

"NO! I just don't want you to do that with people watching!" I scream.

"Who's watchin'... it's pitch... black..." He says slowly.

"OKAY WHO'S NEXT?!" I ask the group again.

"Well..." I hear Darry say. "Ya nervous Kel?" He ask.

"No not really..." she replies.

"How 'bout now?" He asks again.

"Umm, maybe?" she questions herself.

"Ya nervous NOW?"

"YES!" she yells. The whole room bursts into laughter._ I don't even want to KNOW where his hand was..._

**Kate POV**

We sit down on the edge of his bed. I can see a little bit of his face from the street lamp outside illuminating his room just enough. He takes my head in his hand and kisses me gently. His hands then move down to my shoulders and I start contributing to the kiss and begin to play with the ends of his hair.

Soft moans begin to come out of us as we both begin to get rougher, him plunging his tongue into my mouth.

_Damn Pony, I never knew you had this in ya!_

He begins to push into me which ends up him hovering over me on the bed. I feel a hand caress my right boob. After a couple seconds, it feels like time stood still. Everything stopped...

I open my eyes and see Pony looking nervous as hell. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He gets up off of me and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit up next to him.

"It's okay baby. I... actually... kinda... liked it."

**Tiffany POV**

"Alrrrrrrrightyyy." Two-Bit slurs. _Great... he's drunk and the lights go out... good lord..._

"Ya nervous, b-babehhh?" He asks someone.

"Get the hell off of me Two-Shit!" Steve screams.  
"Awwww don't be... don't be ridiculousssss. How 'bout your frieeeend here..." Two-Bit continues.

"Two-Bit! Alright that's it, NEW GAME!" Soda says. The whole room bursts into laughter.

"Okay FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Lets' play... TRUTTTTHHHHHHH ORRRRR DARRRRRE. I'LL START! Soda." Two-Bit screams.

"Oh good God." Soda sighs.

"Truth or Dare." Two-Bit says.

"Truth."

"Nice choice Sodiepop... ummm... have you ever... drank... 5 shots of whiskey?" Two-Bit asks.

"I've never even touched beer stupid! Okay, STEVE... truth or dare?" Soda says.

"Truth." Steve replies.

"Okay... ummm have you ever been caught steelin' a hubcap?" Soda asks him.

"Shit maybe when I was ten... alright, Johnny...truth or dare?" Steve asks.

"... truth..." Johnny whispers.

"Umm... have ya ever wanted to bang a broad?" Steve asks. I could almost feel his blush.

"Well... I uh... yeah alright?" Johnny responds. Everyone begins to cheer, but I shush all of 'em. "Okay um... Darry? Truth or Dare?" he asks him.

"Truth." Darry says.

"Have you... ummm screwed up chocolate cake really bad that Soda didn't want to eat it?" Johnny asks.

"Well... if I EVER screwed it up, he just drowned it in sugar anyways. SO baby, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Kelsey says quickly.

"Lets' see... have you EVER had sex?" Darry asks her.

"What? NO!" Kelsey screams. Again, the room burst into laughter.

**Ponyboy POV**

"Pony-bear." she says to me. "I told you I... I kinda liked it. You didn't do any harm by touching me like that."

"Kate, I told you... you didn't give me permission... I don't want to do anything you don't want to do..." I say to her.

"So my body reacting the way it did didn't give you permission?" she responds. I can almost see tears building up in her eyes the way they glisten in the little bit of light.

"Awww baby don't cry." I say pulling her into my arms.

"I want to do it... I want to do it with you especially." she says. I pull away from her but still hold her in my arms. "But... can we wait?" she smiles at me.

I smile back at her. "Anything you want babe." I give a soft kiss to her nose.

**Tiffany POV**

"Alright, TIFFIE. Truth... or dare..." Kelsey asks me.

"Well, I ain't a pussy like you guys so, DARE." I say. I hear everyone sarcastically gasp.

"Lets' see... I dare you to... make out with Dally." Kelsey says. _Seriously... that's all that she could come up with?_

"Shit, I do that 24/7! Come here you." I turn around in Dally's lap and eventually we find each other's lips. our tongues find each other's and he begins nibbling on my lips and tongue knowing that always gets a sound out of me.

"Damn guys! Can we not have sex right here?!" Steve asks through the darkness. I then feel myself get pushed over and I fall back still spit swapping with my boyfriend. His hands start to roam up underneath my shirt, feeling me up. For the next couple minutes that's all we do. At one point my shirt is hiked up past my chest and his face dives right into my cleavage.

"Guys... GUYS!" I hear someone screaming. We slowly come down from our lustful stage and look around... the lights are back on.

I look around and see everyone staring at us. "Ummmm... so... I did the dare..." I look back at Dally. "But I don't think we're QUITE done yet." I say and wink at him. He picks me up and carried me upstairs, into OUR room.

_Thank God for power outages... _


End file.
